An Invading Stranger
by RosalieC1
Summary: This is Rosalie's side of Twilight. It is the same story, just slightly altered. I don't care what anyone says, she is my favorite character in Twilight, partly because everyone says I am exactly like her! Hope you enjoy!
1. The Girl with the Broken Smile

_Hey guys, this is the first chapter to Rosalie's side of Twilight. I'm working at it, but I think that Rosalie also has such a problem with Bella because her and Edward were beginning to get close, just as brother and sister though, and then Bella came along and Edward would hardly talk to her. It's just an idea though. I think they get along well because they are kind of similar, both stubborn and have been together the longest out of the siblings. Tell me what you think!_

**Chapter 1: The Girl with the Broken Smile**

As soon as we were in the doors of the school we knew there was a new student in the school.

Everyone was talking about her and, from Edward's face, we could tell that everyone was thinking about her also. According to the guys, she was a babe, who was too shy to say anything. I was always annoyed by girls who were shy. Why was there any need to be shy? Unless of course they were ugly, or unfortunately obese, which then I can kind of understand.

We have been in this school for a while now, and still people are afraid of us, especially Emmett and I. I suppose because he is so huge and muscular and gorgeous, with that wicked smile on his face. I suppose he is kind of intimidating, what with the size of him and with me on the end of his arm.

I am beautiful, and I know that I am beautiful; I know that girls envy me, but I would still give everything that I had just to become an ordinary, plain, boring looking human like them. They have everything I have ever wanted, but can't have. Yet they still want what I have, pathetic really, they don't know what they really want, they have no idea.

Spanish has been dragging on for what seems like a year, but as I glance at the clock, it has actually only been half an hour. If I wasn't dead already I would say kill me now; I can't last another minute watching this sad excuse for a teacher jump around the classroom in her nauseating clothes.

The students in this school just don't seem to understand Spanish verbs, even though they are probably the easiest in Spanish. Also, Edward is the only one from my family with me and he never really seems to speak in class. Sometimes I think he is more like me than he would like to admit... there is something missing in both our lives, and we both feel the same about this life.

I've always found the rain breathtaking, the sound of it dripping and the streets glistening afterwards, although, I much prefer it when I am inside, so that my hair isn't ruined. I was sitting staring at the rain dripping from the windowpane when I saw it; my reflection in the window. There was beauty, but cold beauty. My face looked hard and cold with no emotion on it permanently. My eyes were glaring at the window, so cold but yet full of pain. I could understand why so many people were intimidated by me. It was obvious that the girl in the reflection was still heartbroken, even after all this time. She always seemed distant, even when she was warm and laughing.

I wasn't always like this. Before I became a vampire, I was actually happy, or at least I thought I was. Then, from the day I woke up in this life, I became bitter and full of hate as I began to realise that I had to live forever with a huge hole in my life.

Suddenly Edward put his hand on mine and squeezed.

After all these years, I have never felt affection from him until now.

'I'm sorry you had to hear that self pitying moment', I thought.

"_Don't worry about it_" he whispered, accompanied with a sincere smile. "_We all feel that way about ourselves occasionally"_.

'Yes but I feel like this all the time. I'll never be completely happy with this life. You can't stand me, you never have and I know it.'

"_Rose..._" he interrupted. '

_'Don't try and deny it Edward, I understand now. I'm surprised Emmett can still put up with me. I put him through torture all the time and he never complains. He doesn't deserve it'._ I gazed back out the window, longing for something, but what I don't know.

"_You love him though. You are happy when you are with him_", he reassured me.

'_I do love him, with all my black heart. He is my soul mate. He completes that part of my life. But there will always be something missing. I can't even smile properly Edward, I wear broken smile on my face. I'm trying to keep Em happy and not worrying.' _

"_Well at least you have Emmett, at least that part of your life is fulfilled", he replied as he looked down with pain in his eyes. _

_ "I'm sorry_", I said and I was the one to squeeze his hand.

_'I understand it must be hard for you to be around us all the time. But I didn't realise you were interested in that?_' I asked confused.

"_It's not that I'm not interested, I just haven't found my soul mate yet. But I'll be waiting for her for eternity_", I smiled at him. "_You're ok Rose. You'll come back to us."_

'_Thanks Edward, and thanks for letting me moan. I haven't been that honest with anyone for more than fifty years', he chuckled at that. 'Can we keep this between ourselves please?_' I asked as the bell rang. '_I don't want Em worrying'_, he smirked,

"_Your secret is safe with me as long as you don't tell anyone what I said. I don't want them worrying and I don't want Alice trying to set me up with anyone"_, I smile, typical Alice.

I have never felt at all close to Edward until now, and I did pity him. He wasn't as bad as I thought he was.

There was silence the rest of the way until we arrived at the cafeteria doors. _'Let's go and see how pretty, or ugly this new girl actually is. I reckon she is nothing compared to me, just fresh meat.'_

"_Be nice Rosalie"_, he warned as we walked through the cafeteria doors to our table.

_So what do you guys think? I would love reviews!  
_


	2. Something Is Wrong

**Chapter 2: Something Is Wrong**

I walked straight into the huge arms of Emmett, as we began choosing the food that we wouldn't even be eating. I don't know why we still bother getting food; everyone knows that we don't eat food here. Some even think we are anorexic; people will do anything to talk about you.

'_I missed you'_ he whispered in my ear. I intended to give him a quick but passionate kiss but he put his arms around my waist and crushed me to him, trying to make the kiss last longer. I tried to squirm away from him, but he was too strong and was using a lot of force to hold me there. Alice slapped him on the back of the head, '_cut it out Emmett, people are watching'_ she whispered.

We broke apart and sure enough, there were people gawking at us, with their mouths wide open.

I have to admit, I loved the attention! A grumble erupted from Emmett's chest as he let out a chuckle. We took each other's hands and walked towards our table, which was as far away from every other table as possible. '_Do you both need to do that in public and draw even more attention to yourselves?'_ said Alice clearly irritated. '_Couldn't resist the temptation Alice'_ laughed Alice. '_Well resist it' _said Alice in an acidic tone, '_It's bad enough at home'._

_'So Edward, what does this new girl think of us?' _asked Jasper, trying to change the subject as he placed his hand on Alice's and she leaned into him. _'I haven't heard anything yet.' 'Oh come on Edward, the whole school are always talking about us. They must have put ideas in her head'_ said Emmett enthusiastically. _'Emmett, I haven't heard her thoughts yet, I don't think she is here'_ said Edward frustrated, as he tried to concentrate.

'_She is here; she is the brunette over there staring at us.' _With that we all looked over at the same time. When she noticed we caught her staring, her face went up in flames and she quickly turned away. '_Ha, I have never seen anyone go so red! I thought people were saying she was pretty? And what the hell is she wearing?' _I sneered. _'I can't read her thoughts, nothing, there is no sound' _said Edward confused as he continued to stare at her.

_'I can get emotions off her. She is feeling very overwhelmed. Are you sure you can't hear anything? Try harder', _said Jasper, always curious._ 'Of course I'm sure,' _said Edward losing his temper a bit_. 'Relax, we can ask Carlisle when we get home' _I said. Everyone looked at me shocked, probably because I was being nice for once_. 'What?' _I asked_, 'we have to be careful with this girl if he can't hear her thoughts.' 'Rosalie's right. There is something about this girl that I can't put my finger on', _said Edward taking my side just as the bell rang and we rose from our seats.

I walked with Edward as Emmett was trying to convince Alice and Jasper to a wrestling match with him, two against one, '_Don't worry, she can probably block people's thoughts from her mind or something' _I reassured Edward. '_Thanks Rose, I'm just worried.. Ugh biology on my own now. Highlight of my immortality!' 'Have fun!' _I answered as he walked away. I was actually feeling better for once, and I owed it to him this time.

'_Hey beautiful', _I turned around to see a boy who thought he was hot standing too close to me for comfort. '_You're looking rather hot today Rose.' _'_It's Rosalie to you', _I sneered as I glared at him. '_I see how it is. Playing hard to get yeah? Listen hunny,' _I was really starting to feel sick. Who did he think he was? '_We're both single here. How about tonight then, me and you?' _he asked as he went to touch my face_. 'What the hell do you think you're playing at?' _asked Emmett angrily as he slammed the boy against the lockers, maybe a little too hard.

_'She is mine' _he growled as he cornered the boy. _'Don't let me catch you even looking at her again or I will make your life hell. Do I make myself clear?' _he asked. 'Yyyes' stuttered the boy absolutely terrified. _'Get out of here' _said Emmett as he pushed the guy away, who ran until he was out of sight.

I smiled '_My hero'_, as I hung my arms around his neck. '_Mmmm, where did we leave off?' _he asked as he slammed me against the lockers and lifted me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist as he started kissing me aggressively.I pulled at his hair and he moved his mouth down to my neck. I opened my eyes then and noticed the new girl and that slut Jessica staring at us. I glared at them both for ruining my moment.

Emmett looked around sensing something because I had stopped moving. He moved his head from my neck and grinned at them. With my look and his big grin, they both rushed off to class obviously intimidated. '_We better get to class', _I said. _'We'll continue this later' _he said and gave me a huge grin. I winked at him and walked away.

_So what do you think? I thought that seeing as Rosalie was supposed to be the most beautiful person Bella has ever seen, a few guys would try and ask her out, but fail miserably, compared to Emmett!_


	3. The Threat

**Chapter 3: The Threat**

_'Something is wrong'_, said Alice, breaking me from my trance._ 'What like how that teacher can actually go outside looking like that?'_ I don't understand it. _'Seriously Rose. It's Edward. We're going home at lunch.'_ What has he done now? I hated when one of us were a threat to exposing our family, I didn't want to know what he had done.

After class we all arrived in the car park and we were waiting for him. _'I swear, if he has done anything I will kill him._' I told them. '_Just relax Rosalie' _said Alice, _'he hasn't done anything... Yet.'_ Just then, Edward rushed out of school and jumped straight into the car. We all got in after him and he began the drive home._ 'I don't want to talk about it, so please don't ask'_, he said gripping the steering wheel rather tightly.

'_You're leaving',_ Alice claimed, sounding upset, breaking the cold silence. _'I didn't know I was but now I have to Alice. What else do you expect me to do?'_

I hated this. Although I don't get along with them most of the time, they were still my family. Whatever idiotic thing he or any of them did, I will try and help them. Well, as long as I agreed with what they were doing and it was for the best. _'Stay here, we can all help you through it._' I told him. Edward smiled at me through the mirror.

He began thinking again then Alice said _'Edward she is living with her father, don't do this to either of them._' Who was she talking about? We arrived at the bottom of our driveway when Alice said, '_we'll get out, you should tell Carlisle yourself.'_ He nodded and raced ahead. '_Ok spill Alice_,' said Emmett '_we need to know to help him.'_

Alice explained everything to us. I was thankful to him for not killing her, but he should have got out of that classroom, he was so close to snapping._ 'I knew she would be trouble_,' I said as we arrived at the house. _'I could deal with here'_ said Jasper. '_Jazz..._' said Alice as she put her arm through his, '_that won't help either of you.'_ We all walked into the sitting room. Esme was holding Edward's hand and Carlisle was looking at him sympathetically.

'_Jasper don't you dare even think about it_' said Edward standing up. '_Don't any of you even consider it._' '_We're just trying to help Ed._..' _'By killing her Emmett? I don't think so.' 'Edward, son_,' said Carlisle trying to calm him, _'do what you need to. We will all support you no matter what you choose to do. Just consider what you would be doing to her family. Go away if you need to. Go to the Denali's for as long as you need._'

Later that night Edward left, not knowing how long he would be. Everyone was upset about it. We didn't want Edwards falling apart because of this weak human girl. We needed to do something to help him. I would do anything to protect my family. I will not let that girl come in and break us after all these years together. I will do everything in my power to stop her, not matter what it takes. I will even break my clean record to get rid of her. Jasper is right, he and Emmett could take care of her, I could help them. We need to do something before it is too late.


	4. The Problem,or the Solution

**Chapter 4: The Problem or the Solution**

Edward didn't come back the next day, or the day after that. We didn't hear anything from him. Alice was always concentrating on his future, trying to see when he would come back, but it didn't look good.

'_He is thinking of staying for a few weeks at least_' she would say hopeless, clearly distraught about this as her and Edward have always been close. '_We just need to give him time Alice'_ said Jasper comforting her, '_but we should do something. I could take care of it.' _

_'Yeah I'd help you Jasper. It's her or Edward and I don't think he could do it because he wouldn't be able to go on from_ feeling _guilty or something, so we should do it for him. Problem solved!_' Emmett said and grinned, '_I haven't tasted human blood in way too long!'_

_ 'No guys' _said Alice '_she has a family, you can't do it, I won't let you.' _Everyone began thinking what we could do to get Edward home.

'_She has some nerve staring at us.' _I said glaring at her. Everyone looked over at her. She immediately ducked her head in embarrassment. It is all her fault that our family weren't together. I did think Edward was over reacting though. Why run away from a human? It's not like she is anything compared to us. '_What is she staring at? I should go talk to her, scare her a bit.'_ I was really getting annoyed at her.

It was clear that she was looking for Edward. Another human girl with a silly obsession with Edward. '_Rosalie relax', _said Emmett rubbing my shoulders. I felt a rush of calm and coolness come over me, I knew it was a result of Jasper's ability. I looked at him and he just smiled. I must admit, it was nice sometimes when he unleashed an emotion onto me.

_'Listen'_ said Alice ruining my moment, '_I'll go up tonight to talk to him. I'll convince him to come home.' _'And_ if that doesn't work?' _ I asked rather annoyed. '_Then we will do what Carlisle and Esme told us to... give him space' _interrupted Jasper.

With that we all rose from our seats to get to class. On our way out, the girl looked up to watch is, thinking we wouldn't notice or something. I stared at her, forcing her to look away. I never broke my stare until we left the cafeteria.

If she thought she was going to come in between my family, she had another thing coming. She doesn't even smell that good anyway. If Edward really needed to kill her, I would allow it, I wouldn't give him too much grief about it. It is one girl, hardly anyone would miss her anyway. She is a nuisance. We would be doing her a favour.

_I know it is a short chapter but I just wanted a short chapter to show their first thoughts of Bella, which mostly weren't good! _


	5. Come Home

**Chapter 5: Come Home**

'_It didn't work' _said Alice flopping onto the couch beside me, just home from trying to persuade our dear brother to come home, which obviously did not work.

'_He said '__I need time and space to think Alice, away from everything and everyone. I can't go back without knowing that I won't hurt her'_, Alice said this mimicking Edward's voice, which I have to admit, I was impressed by, it was almost perfect, all these years weren't wasted.

'

_What are we going to do?'_ she pleaded.

Jasper and Emmett were playing some new high range game they just bought and I was flicking through my fashion magazine, trying to find some new outfits because I was bored with my wardrobe.

'_Can you guys at least pretend you are interested in our brother?'_ she shouted, '_I have never seen him like this before. He hasn't hunted in a while and Tanya said he just sits outside all day and night, not saying anything, not moving positions. This girl has really got to Edward.'_

It was clear that this was really upsetting Alice. Edward and Alice had always been the closest as siblings; the freaks with the powers had to stick together.

They always stood up for each other. They acted as if they were truly brother and sister, they had a strong relationship. I never had a brother, but I always wanted one.

Someone to look out for me, and vice versa. Someone to tell all my secrets to.

'_Give him some space Alice'_ said Emmett, not even looking away from the screen, '_that's what he wants.'_

Alice groaned and sunk back into the coach once more. If she hadn't been so worked up about this, I would have commented bout her posture there. Sit up straight my mother always told me. My mother. I haven't thought about her in so long now, I can hardly remember her face.

'_Rose you'll help me, won't you?'_ asked Alice in her sweetest voice, breaking me from my thoughts.

I didn't answer but she kept staring at me with her big eyes, fluttering her eyelashes.

'_Look I can see that you are going to, so just say yes already,' _she was getting impatient now.

'_Ugh fine Alice, I will go up there tonight ad drag him home ok? Now leave me in peace, I need to find new clothes.'_

I rolled my eyes. Alice could become very irritating when she didn't get her own way.

'_No that's not what I meant. No offence or anything, but I don't really think that he will listen to you, especially if he hasn't listened to me.' _

And I thought I was the vain one in the family?

'_Look Alice you said you wanted my help, so count yourself lucky that I'm giving it to you. He will come home with me, just wait and see.' _

Edward was as stubborn as I was. This was really going to test my almost faded patience_. _

I arrived there early the next morning. When I got there, I was surprised to see Edward sitting on a rock at the bottom of the driveway. I didn't know if this was a good sign, but at least it meant I didn't have to talk to Tanya, who was definitely envious of me.

'_I wasn't expecting you of all people to come here' _he said, not even turning around to look at me.

'_Well Alice kind of begged me, and I can't stand everyone moping around. Even Emmett isn't the same, although he is pretending this isn't bothering him.' _I replied.

'_Just get on with it Rose. Why don't you start with telling me what an idiot I am and that I should get a grip of myself and stop being so pathetic?' _

That was what I originally thought about saying, but decided to go down a different route.

'_I'm not here to lecture you Edward. I'm here to tell you to come home, or bring you home. Everyone misses you. I will even admit that I do. I don't have any humming from you to listen to when I fix up the cars. I do that by myself now.'_

I couldn't see his face, but he should have smiled because it was true. Whenever I was fixing a car he would come in and help me, he was interested in cars as well. He was oblivious to his humming at first and it did irritate me at first, but I got used to it, and began to like it, it was better than the silence I would have faced on my own.

'_Look Rose, I appreciate you coming here, but like I clearly said to Alice…' '_

_Yeah I know', _I interrupted, '_time and space. But we both know that you are just putting it off alright? You will have to see this girl gain and face her and you will have to make a decision…' _

'_You think I have a decision, a choice in this matter?' _He questioned as he stood up and finally turned around to look at me, angrily.

I could tell that he hadn't hunted in a while, like Alice had said. He looked awful, the worst I have ever seen him.

'_Edward we all have a choice with whatever we do. The hard part is choosing the right thing to do. Don't think about anyone else but yourself at the moment, trust me, I do it all the time.' _

Edward looked at me with pain in his eyes, and then he broke down and fell onto the rock.

'_I don't think I can go back there. I don't think I am strong enough to go back without killing her. Her smell is killing me even now.' _

I moved closer to him. '_Edward you are one of the strongest of us. You have amazing willpower, I was surprised you managed to last the whole class without touching her, which proves you are strong enough. Come home and we can all help you through it, like we have done with Emmett and Jasper before.'_

He looked at me with curiosity. _'Why are you being so nice to me? It's not like you at all.' _

I smiled. I used to deny the fact that I wasn't kind to put it nicely, but now I felt the truth was better. I knew I wasn't nice a lot of the time, it's just who I am and I wasn't going to chance.

'_Because you are my family, and you helped me, so now I am helping you. She is a mere human Edward. She can't get the better of you, she isn't strong enough, so don't let her. If, and I say if, you decide to kill her, we will move, and I promise that I will not hold it against you.'_

He smiled, '_what do you think I should do?' _ He asked.

It was clear what I thought, but I quickly changed my thoughts.

'_I think that you should come home with me and we can all go through the plan together and discuss your options. You know that everyone will do what they can. Or we can take her down.' _I mumbled the last part, but I knew he had heard me as he shook his head.

After a few moments of silence, he suddenly said '_you're right',_

'_Always am'_ I interrupted.

He continued, '_she is only a human, how could I let her get to me?' _he wondered.

'_Exactly, I don't understand it either. So let's go home, you can do this. _

He smiled at me, '_thanks Rosalie, I really mean it.' _

Unfortunately before we left, Edward had to go and say thank you to his hosts. I couldn't stand Tanya. She thought that she was brilliant in every way. I was secretly thrilled when she had shown an interest in Edward and he had turned her down. The look on her face was priceless. She never gave up though. Every time she saw him she tried to worm her way into his life.

The Denali's were the only other clan we knew who were vegetarian vampires. We went inside and I could immediately smell her. It smelt like one of those Paris Hilton perfumes, the really sweet one that can make anyone sick with more than three drops. That was Tanya and it was more like three seconds with her and t would make you sick. Emmett always pretended that he felt nauseas whenever talking to her.

'_Edward, I'm so happy to see you inside!'_ she said as she came over and hugged him.

She then looked behind Edward and saw me standing there. _'Ah Rosalie, it is so nice to see you again. Have you come to visit us or your handsome brother?' _she asked with a wink.

There was the stench.

'_Hello Tanya, I've come to bring Edward home.'_

Tanya smiled, '_Of course.' _

She looked at Edward then, '_I was so happy when I saw you were here. I thought you might have changed your mind but then I noticed what was wrong. I would love you to stay for longer, but we all know it isn't doing anything to help you. I don't like to see you like this Edward. You should go home and work through it. Don't run away from a human'_

Edward grimaced at that, thinking he was weak.

'_I am surprised to see you here Rosalie, I didn't know yourself and Edward were even relatively close' _she continued.

Now why does everyone jump to that conclusion, Tanya doesn't even know me.

'_Because I care for my brother and I am one of the few who he listens to' _I put bluntly.

I noticed that Tanya was getting annoyed at that last comment. She wanted to be in Edward's life, but he wasn't letting her. If it had been any other guy, they would have pushed her away or said something, but Edward was too much of a gentlemen to do that, so he had to ignore all her sly comments. Edward noticed her getting angry so he decided to step in. Tanya was still glaring at me, and of course I was glaring back.

'_Thank you so much for your hospitality Tanya, I will not forget it. We really must be going now, I hope to see you soon, but not under these circumstances. I really do appreciate it, it means a lot to me.' _Edward said, trying to distract her, which worked. It moved Tanya's eyes from me to Edward.

'_Of course Edward, I do just want you to be happy.' _She embraced Edward, holding onto him for a little too long in my opinion and he pulled her off.

'_Goodbye Rosalie, it was nice to see you again.' _

'_You too Tanya, thank you.' _we set off then, I was happy to get out of there fast.

We arrived home when everyone was home from school. We went hunting just before we left, I don't think he could have lasted much longer and then I drove home.

It was an excuse to try out the new engine part I had installed into my baby yesterday, she ran like a beauty. I have never talked so much before and I don't think Edward had either. We talked about so much from music to car parts.

We have always been brutally honest with each other from day one, not matter what it was about. I had completely forgotten that Edward had helped me out so much after the incident. I remember I wouldn't step foot outside unless I desperately had to hunt. I wouldn't be in a man's presence for months.

_Flashback_

I remember Esme and Carlisle wanted Edward to take me to the theatre. They were still hoping that we would fall in love with each other, but we both knew it would never work out that way. We were walking down the street I remember and it was night time, the first time I had any human contact.

Every man kept looking at me, some even commented on my appearance as they walked by. I couldn't handle it. I turned to run away, but Edward grabbed my arm and kept walking with me. He helped me keep going, I knew he didn't like me though, but he knew what had happened and he did feel sorry for me. When we were in the theatre, we were standing waiting for our tickets when a man came up and touched me. He looked so like Royce, same hair and some type of clothing.

I was terrified, I thought things were going to get so much worse, and we were supposed to blend in, because many were still looking for me. He touched my arm and said

'_Hey beautiful, we don't you come home with me? I'm lonely tonight and I need a mistress.'_

Edward saw what had happened and he slammed the man against the wall.

'_You don't come near her again. You understand?'_ Edward must have really looked terrifying because the man nodded and walked off, not looking back. Edward then put his hand on my elbow and walked into the theatre with me.

I knew he couldn't stand me, but I was part of his family now, whether he like it or not, and families protect each other.

He taught me how to ignore the human smell, although I never had any real difficulty with it.I have never tasted human blood, and don't ever want to.

_End_

_Flashback_

I remember I was thinking about getting my revenge, once I was strong enough to face Royce again. Edward knew what I was thinking all the time, but he never told Esme or Carlisle.

He knew they would try to talk me out of it, but he understood he needed my revenge on the ones who ruined my life. The day before I was going to attack the first of my victims, Edward came into my room; he closed the door and turned around to face me.

'_Just__ promise you won't spill any blood Rose. You spill the blood and you will be in trouble, you won't be able to control yourself, and you will go after more victims, but innocent victims. If something goes wrong, I will be around the street, just in case, I don't want Esme and Carlisle to get mixed in this.' _

Every time I went after one of them, Edward was always waiting nearby, just in case, apart from when I went after Royce. He knew I would need space afterwards, so he didn't come with me.

_End_

I told Edward he was just like me even if he wasn't going to admit it. When I gave him my reasons, he didn't even disagree. We summed each other in three words. He called me blunt, tenacious and loyal. I called him intense, stubborn and a gentleman.

During this trip, I realized Edward wasn't as bad as I thought he was, and I was hoping that he thought the same about me. I did get kind of tired of everyone not liking me as much as the others and not confiding in me like most.

Everyone loved Alice, she was always so perky and bubbly, and I was the total opposite of her. I can't expect many people to like me by the way I act, but it is just the way I am now, in this life.

Where once there was light, now darkness falls. I lost everything and once I woke up and got over the initial shock, I became bitter, not the light loving Rosalie I was in my human life. I never thought myself and Edward, who I thought I despised, would be laughing together.

Although at home he did share my dark sense of humor. In a way we were the bitter ones in the family. The brooding ones. We found things funny when others did not, and when they found something funny, with their light sense of humor, for example some of Emmett and Alice's jokes, we did not.

Once we arrived home and got out of the car, everyone was on the porch awaiting the return of the sibling they all loved so dearly.

'_Thank you Rosalie'_ Esme whispered in my ear as she embraced me affectionately.

Alice came over and said, _'I did know you would bring him home, if I motivated you, I knew all along. Oh and that new wardrobe you were hoping for? I picked up a few outfits today for you at the mall. They are in your wardrobe.'_

She winked at me before she walked off with Jasper, behind everyone else. I had great fashion sense, but Alice had amazing fashion sense. I loved going shopping with her, but I loved it even more when she surprised me with new outfits. I felt like a child on Christmas morning, running down to open presents. Her style was unique and strange, but it worked for her so well, and she would never be seen in a bad outfit.

I was about to run off and open my presents when I felt those strong arms around my waist from behind. A sudden feeling of fulfillment washed over me, and I knew that only one person in this whole world could have that effect on me.

'_Mmm, I've missed this'_ he whispered in my ear.

I turned around and Emmett was standing just a few inches away from my face, looking in my eyes with a sense of passion and longing, which always made me feel so much better, so wanted.

'_I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to' _he said and I giggled as he picked me up and ran upstairs with me, not wasting anytime. I did not realize how much I had missed him in just that one day.

I was lying in Emmett's arms when we heard the piano begin playing. Only one person I knew could play with that skill, apart from me. A light-feathered touch, yet his hands were floating on the keys so swiftly.

We heard Esme go into Carlisle, '_Carlisle he is playing the piano. Edward has come back to us.'_ We could hear the happiness she was feeling in her voice.

Edward was interweaving songs and suddenly the song he wrote foe Esme began, which of course made her even happier, if that were possible.

'_It was real good of you to go and bring him home babe' _Emmett said as he began kissing my neck.

'_I know, did you know that I can actually be nice when I want to be?'_

He chuckled at that. '_It's why I love you.' _I loved hearing those words from him, even though he said them to me everyday. They left a tingling sensation in me. There is a full moon tonight_, _and somehow with the presence of it, t made everything in this life seem perfect and still, for once.


	6. It's Not Right

**Chapter 6: What's going on?**

'_She knows that when she's all alone,_

_Feels like it's all coming down._

_The shadows are long and she fears if_

_She cries that first tear, _

_The tears will not stop raining down.'_

Stand In the Rain- SuperChic

We were all sitting in the car in the school car park, giving Edward final words of encouragement.

'_We all believe in you Edward' _said Jasper.

'_I can see you won't do anything Edward, and when have I ever been wrong? Don't worry about it!' _encouraged Alice.

'_Hey even if you mess up, it's alright. It's been awhile since you tasted human blood anyway; it might give you a bit of a break' _said Emmett as he grinned.

He always tries to make a joke of situations, which I secretly do admire him for. I elbowed him in the ribs.

'_Ow' _he said, 'you're_ not helping Emmett'_ I said.

'_Ok, I'm as ready as I'll ever be' _said Edward and we all filed out of the car. Spanish first class.

'_At least she isn't in the class' _he mumbled under his breath. I bounced up to him and put my arm through his, '_It's ok Edward, you have me to replace her' _I said and laughed.

Spanish went quickly; we got away with talking for most of the class. I like talking to Edward. I don't have to hide anything from him because he knows exactly what I'm like, and he doesn't hide anything from me because although I may be cold and blunt, I am the person that people can come to and talk to. It never occurred to me that we could actually be close and talk to each other without having an argument.

It wasn't long until it was lunch. It was snowing outside and when Edward and I walked outside, Jasper was right around the corner and threw a snowball right into our faces. I could have killed him, but I saw that Edward was having fun getting back at Jasper, so I joined in.

I was able to pin Emmett onto the ground and when he thought I was going in for a kiss, I threw a snowball right into his mouth and ran away. While Emmett was still on the ground, trying to get the snow out of his mouth at threaten me at the same time, Alice ran up and buried his head in the snow.

I had forgotten how much fun snowball fights were, and it took Edward's mind off of things for a while. When we went back into the cafeteria I shook my hair, letting all the snow fall out. We all took our seats and Emmett still had a huge grin on his face. Alice was gloating about how she destroyed Emmett when suddenly Emmett threw a snowball straight into her face. He had kept it at temperature in his hand. Alice's face was priceless! Emmett couldn't stop roaring with laughter.

'_So Edward, what's everyone thinking?' _questioned Emmett, trying to change the subject as Alice was fuming and was already devising a sweet revenge.

Edward laughed, '_well everyone is really thinking the same thing, it seems like this is really juicy gossip. They are all wondering why the big tough guy John has a huge bruise on his shoulder and won't tell even his best friends how he got it. They are also wondering why if Rosalie did really ask him out, then why is she seating over here with that huge freaky looking guy?' _

'_What?' _I shrieked, '_Like I would ever ask that idiot out, EVER.' _

Emmett just laughed '_Must have hurt himself pretty badly!' _he said as he turned around and waved at John, who looked like he was looking for the nearest exit.

'_She is still staring over here' _commented Jasper.

'_Well I was quite rude to her the first day I met her' _replied Edward. But I noticed that he was taking occasional glances over at her.

'_Didn't anyone ever tell her it was rude to stare?'_ I asked irritated.

'_I like the look of her' _said Alice '_there is something that I like about her'. _

'_Aw Alice, if I had known that you like people who stare over at us I would have tried that move on you a long time ago' _said Emmett as he winked at her.

Lunch ended and everyone wished Edward good luck as his next class was Biology with** her**.

'_Just relax and don't breathe' _I whispered to him and kissed him on the cheek. I hope he doesn't screw this up for his sake as well as mine and the families.

I heard Edward chuckle, '_your confidence in me amazes me even after all these years' _he said.

We were waiting in the car park for Edward. Alice had assured us everything had gone better than expected, which had been prove of Edward's big grin on his face as he walked out of the school doors. He was clearly smug about something and Alice was excited about something as she was jumping up and down, with a huge smile on her face. They both were in on something.

Alice ran over to him and jumped on him hugging him '_I'm so happy for you Edward' _she squealed and then bounced back over to Jasper and got into the car.

'_What are you so happy about Alice? Enlighten us' _I asked irritated. They always kept secrets with each other, never letting me in.

'_Nothing, yet' _answered Edward as he got into the driver's seat.

It was obviously something. I hated not knowing things. People don't trust me with their secrets, but they should. I went into the back with Emmett. He kept staring outside, not looking at anyone. I saw Edward look at him through the mirror and I knew it was something. Not many people would think that Emmett could be deep, but sometimes it even still amazed me.

He could be so sensitive and he treated me like I was a fragile object when he was in this mood.

It was my turn to be sensitive and turn off my feelings for once. Emmett always paid me full attention, he always put up with me, no matter what I did or what I said.

I put one hand on his and caressed his cheek with my other hand. I turned his head and smiled at me sheepishly. I kissed him passionately and when I pulled my face away, he smiled at me. I could tell he was in a better mood than before. I loved having that effect on him. He put his arm around me and started playing with my hair.

I looked over at Jasper questionably, suddenly remembering Alice and Edward. They were probably having a silent conversation with each other at the moment. But Jasper just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing anything about this, but I knew Alice would tell him later on. I will find out what it is, they will tell me.


	7. Encouragement

**Chapter 7: It Is not Right**

'_Rosalie let's go finish our fashion label' _said Alice. We were designing a new outfit. It was fun, but Alice loved bring in control. We were almost finished it. Nobody else came near us whenever we were working on this project, so it gave me time to get the information out of Alice, although Alice loved to gossip whenever she could, so it wouldn't be hard.

I was sucking up to Alice the whole time, agreeing with every change and decision she made. Eventually, I couldn't play along and asked slyly, '_Alice, what's happening with Edward?' _not looking at her and continuing my dress I was designing.

I felt Alice stop and I knew she was looking at me. I knew she wanted to tell me, but Edward obviously didn't. '_Eh what do you mean?'_ she asked as she quickly busied herself, turning around so that I couldn't see her face.

'_Alice come on, you know what I'm talking about. We all just want what is best for him. We need to know so that we can help him. We don't care what it is or what he has done, as long as he is happy.' _

Ok so I lied about that last part, I needed to know what happened.

'_Sorry Rose but Edward will tell you himself and I can see you overreacting about this. It will not go down well with you.' _

I stood up and walked over to her, '_Look Alice, I promise I will not overreact. I just want Edward to be happy and be there to share his happiness, like you two are. I want to be in on this, for once, Please? I am never told anything in this family, and I just want to feel like a part of it for once...'_

'_Ok you can stop with the soppy story rose. I will tell you if you shut up ok?' _I nodded, my story did work then.

'_Ok, I will tell you, but please don't think about it when he is around to hear you. I guess you will find out eventually anyway, so in a way he should be thankful for me telling you so that you don't explode when he is there...' _

'_Alice just get on with it' _I interrupted.

'_Right sorry, ok well Edward got on really well with Bella, I mean really well. They were talking for ages and something just clicked. Edward knows he is dangerous for her, but he can't seem to stay away. There is something pulling him towards her, he just can't help it. When he was walking out of school, I saw his future, and no matter what happens, or what he chooses, he is with Bella. _

I froze. With Bella? It can't be true. He would go for Bella? Alice smiled at me, she was ecstatic about this. I just stared at her. His future is with Bella? He is choosing Bella, a human to spend his life with? I didn't realise that I had been standing there for five minutes, not moving an inch, in shock. Alice had been talking about how great it would be and how herself and Bella were going to become best friends. Bella is the cause of him running away, and now he is going to be with her? I'll kill her myself; I don't need to wait for Emmett.

Alice broke my thoughts, _'no Rosalie you can't' _she shouted obviously just having seen what I was planning on doing. '_Have you not noticed how happy he was today? Stop thinking about yourself here Rosalie and please think of Edward. He has been lonely all these years and now finally it looks like things might just work out for him. Edward can now have the thing that we all have in life, don't ruin that for him' _she pleaded.

I knew my eyes were distant, I wasn't focusing on anything, I couldn't. What was happening? Suddenly I felt my world turn upside down. Just then the piano began playing, much light than yesterday, starting off of course with Esme's lullaby. Alice raised her eyebrows to prove her point. She wanted this to work out so much. I still couldn't move and then I heard a new song begin playing.

I heard Esme what the song was called and Edward answered, '_she inspired it, I am calling it Bella's Lullaby.' _

I suddenly felt sick, which I haven't felt since I became a vampire. I couldn't let this happen, this wasn't possible. It's not right, it is completely wrong. She can't be with our kind. What does he think he is playing at?

'_Rosalie please calm down, don't do this. We have to think of Bella and Edward. Don't their names go well together? Wait Rosalie' _Alice said, trying to calm me down, but after that last comment, it would never work.

It was at that moment that my fuse blew. I couldn't handle it anymore. I lost it. I smashed the closest thing to me, which was one of Esme's favourite vases.

'_Rosalie what the...' _asked Alice but I ran out of the house before I could do anymore damage.

I kept running, not turning around. I couldn't stop; I couldn't go back for a while. Why was everyone ok with this? They were all willing to stand back and watch this happen? I was furious, I couldn't cope with this. I ran as fast as I could until I no longer knew where I was and then I stopped. I kicked down a tree. I am a fighter; I'm not going to stop until this is over. It can't go on and I won't let it.

I don't know how long I was but by the time I got back, it was quite dark, probably midnight. Emmett was standing on the porch pacing up and down, waiting for me.

'_Rose I was so worried about you. Where were...'_

_Emmett Where is Edward?' _I interrupted as I walked past him.

I thought I had calmed down on my run, but it had just given me longer to realise how selfish and reckless he is being, putting our whole family in danger like that.

'_Babe come on just calm down.' _He said as he tried to touch my arm.

I turned around to face him. '_I am completely calm Emmett. Now tell me, where the hell is he?' _I asked, trying to keep my voice calm and low, but it wasn't working.

Emmett looked nervous. '_Eh he has gone to Bella's.' _He wouldn't look at me, '_He likes to watch her sleep.' _

'_You're joking right?' _I sneered. This was just pathetic.

'_Rosalie, in here now' _said Esme. Crap, I had completely forgotten about the vase. I arrived in and saw the vase still shattered on the carpet.

'_You can clean that up Rosalie, and I want a new one in its place tomorrow. Understand?' _Esme demanded and I nodded.

Her eyes then softened and she changer to her motherly tone, '_Edward is happy, which unfortunately is rare here. If this girl Bella makes him happy, then I don't want you getting in the way. Think of Edward please Rosalie.' _

'_Esme is right' _said Carlisle as he entered. He would always take Esme's side, but I felt like this was an intervention as everyone was on one side and I was on the other.

'_Edward has a chance to fulfil his life here Rosalie. We all have somebody in our lives and he doesn't have anybody and hasn't for one hundred years. Edward deserves this. _He continued.

I could feel myself flaming up again. '_Rosalie please calm down' _pleaded Jasper, put I put my hand up to him without looking at him, _'Jasper do not start.' _

Alice stood up then, '_Rosalie don't speak to him like that just because you have a stick up your ass.'_

I glared at Alice but continued with Esme and Carlisle.

'_So you're saying that we are just going to let this human into our lives? Trust her with our secrets? Put this whole family in danger just so that Edward can play with the little human?' _

I could tell my eyes were on fire, I felt like when I got my revenge on Royce, I was that full of anger.

'_Rosalie please, it's not like that. We trust Edward's judgement' _said Carlisle.

'_Well I don't, and I'm not going to sit around and play a part in this because it's wrong. If it were me it would be completely different.' _

Emmett tried to put his hand on my arm but I shrugged it off. I looked at him in the eyes. They were full of pain and I felt bad for hurting him, but I was too angry for him to try and calm be down. I grimaced at him and ran upstairs and slammed the door.

I put my earphones in my ear so I didn't have to listen to them talking about me. I have to be the leader in this family, since everyone's judgement seems to be blurred. She is nothing to me. I will say it now; she will be trouble, that's all she will be.

She doesn't know what is coming to her.

I don't want to hurt anyone, it's not worth it, but it is her, **or** the whole family- the one place I feel like I half belong to.


	8. First Mistake

**Chapter 8: First Mistake **

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell,_

_Hope it gives you hell,_

_When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, _

_Hope it gives you hell._

Edward took up a pathetic habit. He sneaks into her house every night, once she is asleep, and I was beginning to get very irritated by it.

'_Does he not have anything better to do with his time?' _I asked several times, but no one ever answered me.

We rarely saw Edward anymore. He would come home, play the piano for a few hours, and then go to** hers**. The next time we would see him is the next morning, when he would quickly change and drive to school. He wanted to go to school earlier than us as well so he could see her before school began, so he went on his own, or Alice would accompany him.

Nobody else seemed bothered by this whole, **situation.** This couldn't go on though. How long will it be before he makes a mistake, resulting in the whole family being in jeopardy? It won't be long, and I have pointed it out to everyone as well. Maybe they should listen to me before it is too late?

It was another dull, rainy day in this town and we were all waiting in the car park. I was impatient as the rain was ruining my hair. Bella was standing at her car. She seemed as if she was waiting for something, and she kept glancing over at us. Edward finally came out of the school, again in one of his great moods, and crossed over to us, not before staring at Bella. All they did was look at each other, it was rather sad. We were finally about to get into the car, when Edward told us to stop and looked over at her.

'_Oh come on Edward' _I said, really fed up with this, '_will you just get a grip for God's sake?'_

Alice suddenly was consumed in one of her visions and Edward was reading her mind, judging by the terrified look on his face.

With that, we saw a car skid towards Bella and Edward was no longer standing beside us. I have to give it to him; he was the fastest, although I would never admit it to him. The van would have crushed Bella, if Edward had not got there on time and shielded her from the van. WHAT WAS HE DOING? I saw Edward stand up quickly and walk away. People were now rushing towards Bella, all wanting to become involved in this attention. All of us began to rush into the car, but I walked over to his on my own and started the engine, Alice would explain to Emmett where I was going.

I met Edward about two miles down the road; I was a much faster driver then Jasper. I pulled over, not out of choice, and he climbed in.

'_Don't start Rosalie' _he said angrily.

Yeah, as if. _'What the hell were you thinking? Everyone saw you? You are willing to put your whole family in danger so that you can act the hero for that idiot?' _I spat the words out.

I saw Edward grip the handle, tightly.

'_Do NOT call her an idiot. I was too fast for them to see me anyway. Where are we going?' _he asked as I sped past the entrance to the house.

'_We are going to the hospital, to talk to Carlisle. Ever since this girl arrived you have let your guard down Edward. This cannot go on.'_ I sped on and we did not say anything else until we arrived at the hospital.

Carlisle was waiting outside the hospital for us, Alice had rang him.

'_Both of you wait in my office, Isabella will be here shortly and I will not have you arguing will I am treating her'_ he said.

'_She prefers Bella' _I heard Edward mumble.

I groaned and stomped off. What's the difference? The name is disgusting either way. We sat in his office in complete silence. Carlisle arrived exactly eleven minutes later.

'_Edward, you should have been more careful' _he began, Finally somebody saw sense, '_but I understand that you did what you felt you had to. Oh and don't worry, Bella has no serious injuries, thanks to you' _he said as he smiled, pleased with his precious, self-righteous son.

Edward let out a sigh of relief once he heard Bella was alright. Now it was my turn.

'_How can you be so calm about this whole situation?' _I asked. All the steam I had kept inside for the past few days, I was going to release. '_He is putting this GIRL ahead of our family.'_

'_Rosalie this is to do with Edward...' _Carlisle began.

'_No it's not,' _I interrupted, '_not anymore it's not. It is now dangerous for all of us. He is bringing the whole family down with him.' _

'_Of course you would try to make this about you, like it always is. It doesn't always have to be about you' _Edward sneered, _'everything always has to be about you.'_

'_How am I making it about me? It isn't about me, it is about your whole family. The ones that you are deciding to put in danger for HER.'_

'_I couldn't just let her die and sit back and watch' _Edward began.

_People die all the time Edward. It's what happens in life and we cannot go around saving everybody.' _

'_It was nothing to do with you Rosalie, and still has nothing to do with you.'_

I was very close to attacking him.

'_Try stay out of it for once. You are just annoyed because you are finally not the centre of attention for once. Just strut back home and stare at yourself in the mirror.' _

I let out a hiss and took a step towards Edward, ready to pounce on him and he crouched down into a defensive position, but Carlisle moved in between us.

'_Stop it, both of you'_, we both slowly relaxed our position.

'_I think we should continue our discussion at home' _Carlisle said before he opened the door, and there, standing outside was Bella, of course. Her mouth was wide open, and she immediately went bright red when she saw that we caught her trying to listen in to our conversation. She was looking as attractive as ever. I heard Edward growl at me, but I ignored him.

'_Hi, um, can I eh talk to Edward for a minute please D-doctor Cullen?' she asked, looking down at the floor. _She really did not know what the word smooth meant, did she?

'_Of course' _answered Carlisle politely, as usual, _'you may use my office.'_

I didn't move, I wanted her to look me in the eyes and still want to come in afterwards. Eventually she looked up at us, and she saw that I was giving her the coldest look I had ever mastered after all these years. She seemed uncomfortable and stuttered '_I can always come back later?' _

'_Not at all' _replied Carlisle, _'Rosalie was just leaving anyway.'_

'_Was I?' _I answered, while Edward shook his head at me.

'_Come on Rosalie' _said Carlisle, but I didn't move, I kept my eyes on her. She really was pathetic.

'_Rosalie' _said Carlisle sharply and he practically pushed me out of the room. I glanced back at Edward, who had the biggest grin on his face. He was doing this to me on purpose.

'_You're an idiot' _I mumbled, and I heard him chuckle to himself.

I was not going to let him have the last word. I turned around and said to Edward, '_you know, I'm really quite thirsty from all this drama, Edward. Do you know of anything that would quench my thirst? I'm thinking of something that I have never allowed myself have before. But this time I am willing to make an exception.' _I smiled and looked right at Bella.

I saw that Edward didn't have anything to say, for the first time in his life. But Carlisle dragged me out of the room, but I was the one with the smile on my face this time.

'_That was rather petty Rosalie' _said Carlisle, with disappointment ringing in his voice.

I stopped and looked at him. '_Carlisle, how can you just not do anything about this?'_

Carlisle stopped and looked me deep in the eyes. _Because Edward is my son, and I support him whatever decision he, or any of you for that matter make, and you know that Rosalie. Put yourself in his shoes and think about it then.'_

_I kept my eye contact with him, as I am never one to back down. 'He is just being plain reckless. I will not let him do this to us. I'm not going to sit back like the rest of you and watch us all fall, because you know that will happen.' _

I began to walk off, when Carlisle called my name.

'_Go straight home Rosalie. Wait in the house until I come home. I will be finished at nine. You and I will talk about this further. I don't want to hear that you said anything to Edward while I wasn't there.' _

He gave me a sympathetic smile and walked away.

'_I don't want to talk about it'_ I muttered, discussing something was never my strong point.


	9. My Rock

**Chapter 10: My Rock**

_Our time together isn't ever quite enough,_

_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home._

_What will it take to make our break this hint of love?_

_Only time, only time..._

_Saltwater Room- Owl City_

I did exactly what Carlisle said. Once I walked through our front door, I went straight to my bedroom, without speaking to anybody. I lay on my bed, trying not to think, just trying to let my mind get lost. After so many years, shutting off most feelings, it wasn't so hard anymore. It wasn't long until I heard a knock on my door. When I didn't answer, the person just entered anyway.

It was Esme. Esme has always been my real mother. I went to her every time I had a problem throughout these years, and she always gave me the right advice.

She walked over to me, sat beside me, took my hands in hers and gave me a sympathetic smile. I hated that smile. It was her smile that made me feel guilty about what I had done, no one else's.

'_Rose, Carlisle told me what happened today. Would you like to talk about it?' _she questioned in her motherly tone.

I sighed and sat up; she wouldn't lose the grip on my hands.

'_I just don't agree with this at all Esme. It is completely wrong and he is putting us all in danger, all of us, because of it. Like today, for example. I didn't think he would make his first mistake this soon, but he did as he was acting carelessly. Someone could have seen him, and then we would have had to move, yet again.'_

Esme just kept her gaze on me, smiling.

'_Are you sure this isn't about anything else Rose? You can tell me. Maybe, it is about Edward showing interest in this girl? I did notice, well we all did, that you two have been becoming a lot closer recently' _she asked.

Not this again. She thought that I liked Edward, but to tell the truth, I don't, I never did.I was just never used to somebody not being mesmerised by my looks. Every guy that saw me couldn't take his eyes off me. I loved the attention though. They could look all they wanted, but they could never touch me. I was Emmett's. When Edward didn't act that way, I was shocked, and hurt. I thought there was something wrong with me. I guess I have held it against him ever since.

'_No, of course it's not like that.' _I said as I took my hands back and went over to sit on the windowsill.

'_I love Edward as a __brother,__ never any other way. We could never have been together. He hated me, even when I was human, and we both know that. I haven't been his biggest fan though either, until recently.'_

Esme came up and stood beside me.

'_You know, I've always wanted a daughter like you Rose. You're beautiful, strong, you stick through anything, and you are not afraid to speak your mind, although I have to admit, you do take it too far sometimes' _she said as she chuckled.

I turned around to face her and she hugged me. Although she was cold, her hugs were always so warm.

'_Give Edward and Bella a chance Rose. He is following his heart for once and not his head. He has waited so long for this. Edward deserves this happiness' _she whispered in my ear.

Esme then kissed me on the head and left. I would say I felt bad, but I don't. I mean, maybe I felt a little bad, but not guilty. I never felt guilty, even when I killed Royce and his friends.

What I would do to him right now if I saw him. He ruined my life. He made me like this, a bitter hateful girl, with beauty from pain. I went back to lie on the bed once she had left.

There was another knock on the door.

It was Emmett. He didn't try to speak to me, or ask me questions. He just lay on the bed beside me. I put my head on his chest and he began stoking my hair as I curled into him.

I love him so much. He is the best thing that ever has ever happened to me in my life. Without him, I would have nothing. It is only because of him that I am staying alive, that I survive this life, as I know I will have my time with him.

The day of our first marriage, Emmett gave me this gold necklace with real diamonds. It was a heart and as he gave it to me he said '_You will have my heart forever.' _I have worn that necklace every day since he gave it to me, underneath my clothes.

Emmett always knew what to do. He was my rock. If I could cry, I would, right here, beside him.

I don't know how long we lay there, but we saw the first glimpse of light after the rainy night, when we spoke for the first time.

'_I know that you don't agree with Edward and Bella, Rose. I don't either though.'_

I looked up at him in disbelief. '_How come you never said anything before now?' _I questioned as I tried to sit up, but he gripped my wrist and pulled me back.

'_Please don't be angry,' _he pleaded, '_but I realised after today that you are right. She isn't one of us. But I don't think we should say anymore until necessary. I have already told him what I think, and he wasn't happy with it. We don't know how this will turn out; it will probably be nothing, just a silly fascination. But I wonder, if Edward would just kill her, it would save all this trouble.' _

I took an unnecessary breath and looked at him.

'_I just wanted you to know that you're not alone, I am on your side, and I'm quite sure Jasper is also' _he said as he kissed my cheek.

'_You don't know how much this means to me, Em'_ I said as I curled into him and more. I didn't have to look at him to know how happy he felt. He loved making me feel happy.

He kissed my head and said, '_just go easy on him for now, please?' _He then realised the absurd request he was making and chuckled.

I was not one to go easy on people when they were acting like idiots.

We decided to go on a hunt, just the two of us, before school. Even then, we rarely let go of each other's hands. Emmett always made things look so much better. As long as he was at my side, everything was going to be fine.

_So what do you think? Wanted to show just how much Emmett actually means to Rosalie, as we don't really see it in the books. Please review, so I know what to change in future. Also looking out for a beta reader, if anyone wants to join me?_


	10. Danger Magnet

**Chapter 10: Danger Magnet**

'_Made me learn a little bit faster,_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker,_

_Makes me that much smarter,_

_So thanks for making me a fighter.'_

_Fighter- Christina Aguilera_

It was sunny the next day, for once, which meant that we didn't have to go into school, to avoid suspicion. It was such a relief once in a while. I have lost count of many times I have attended high school. Most go through the experience once, and they consider it hell. They should try being in my shoes for a few years. One can only attend high school a number of times before it becomes unbearable.

It was good for Esme to have us at home for a while. She does get lonely without anyone in the house all day. We were all concentrating on our poker game. We were actually having fun. Edward wasn't concentrating on Bella for once, and he was for once having fun. We were trying so hard not to let Alice and Edward cheat.

It was going well, when Alice suddenly stopped and had a vision.

'_Alice you're out right now, you know the rules' _said Emmett as he grabbed her cards away.

'_Edward' _said Alice, sounding panicked, _'I think you should go to Port Angeles. Bella is there and I think something is going to happen. I can't exactly see yet though, but it is something bad.'_

Edward was gone before we even blinked; we just heard his car screech out of the driveway. He went to save his one and only.

'_It's like it is his fault whatever happens. That girl is a danger magnet, she needs to learn how to take care of herself' _I mumbled.

I let out a sigh. I was continuously getting frustrated at this as the days went on. Emmett glanced over at me, but didn't say anything. Our game immediately stopped, as everyone seemed quite tense about this whole situation.

After a while, Alice received another vision. She was constantly looking into Bella's future these days.

Jasper rushed over to her, '_what is it Alice?' _he asked.

Since when was he concerned about Bella? I didn't look up from my weekly car magazine until Alice really sounded worried.

'_Oh no' _she said, '_there are a group of guys who are going to find Bella in an alleyway, on her own. They were going to leave, until they saw that she was on her own. I hope that Edward will get there on time.'_

Suddenly I was the one who was concerned. '_I'll ring him' _said Emmett as he took out his phone.

_Will Edward be able to stay in control?' _asked Jasper, clearly worried.

'_I don't know. He will be furious at them, especially seeing as he will hear all of their thoughts. I hope he will control himself, for Bella's sake._

'_Yeah, it really wouldn't help the situation if Edward did attack them' _said Emmett as he got off the phone. '_I called Edward; he is already in Port Angeles.'_

'_Oh poor Bella, how traumatic for the poor girl' _panicked Esme.

Yes, I do agree. How traumatic for that poor girl that she has a run in with some men, but her prince comes along in the end. Jasper looked over at me in concern. I knew he was sensing the remorse and pain that I was feeling, but I just shrugged it off.

'_Should we go and help?' _asked Esme.

'_No' _I said as I stood up, _'Edward will handle it, this is his problem. He is well capable' _and I walked outside and ran into the woods.

I needed some fresh air.

All those years ago, the exact same thing happened to me. But the men who raped me, were my fiancé and his friends, rather than a bunch of strangers. Someone that I trusted, that I felt safe with, stabbed me in the back. I had no knight in shining armour riding to my rescue to save me before it was too late. I was left to die a lonely death at the side of the street, lying in the snow.

Well that was until Carlisle smelt my blood. Yes Carlisle saved me, he saved me from death. But I wouldn't have chosen this life if I had been conscious.

I wonder if they would have been so concerned when it was me. Would Edward have rushed off to my rescue? Would Alice have been so worried? Always looking into my future due to her love for me when she didn't even know me? Of course not.

I am not being negative, I am being realistic.

Edward was obsessed with Bella. He was completely in awe of her. Alice said that she saw herself and Bella being the best of friends. Well what about me? It was once I turned a vampire, that I turned everything off. I looked out for myself, and myself only. Yes I cared about my family, but I was always going to come first in my decisions. It did slightly change when Emmett came into my life, but not dramatically.

But why didn't Alice want to be my best friend? I knew what everyone thought of me. I was everybody's least favourite in the family, although some won't admit it. That is the difference between us. I will tell the truth, they would hide the truth to be kind.

The truth may hurt at first, but a lie will last forever. I didn't care about any of their feelings though. They could look out for themselves if they chose to; just let I learnt to look out for myself.

It won't be long until Bella walks into our family, and instantly, they will love her, even Emmett, although he may deny it now. As a result, I will be the outsider.

I kicked down a tree; I needed to exercise my rage somehow. I will not allow myself to become jealous of **her**. I will not envy her.

I knew they would hear the tree, so I ran even further away. I found the clearing that I usually come to when I want to be on my own and clear my head. I sat on my rock.

This is all because of Royce. Even thinking of his name makes me boil with hatred and anger. I was never like this when I was human. I was never angry. I was quite polite to people, I always wanted to please them. Now, I didn't care. They usually found something to hate about me anyway because they were just purely jealous of me.

If it weren't for him, I would be under a gravestone by now. I could have been happy. I could have had my one true wish granted, to have children. Maybe if I were plain and boring... Just maybe I could have been happy. I could have fulfilled my life. I wouldn't mind dying, as long as I had a happy life.

I looked down at the water with my reflection appearing on it. But I'm not boring, or plain. I'm beautiful, and I know it as well as everybody else. I love walking down the street, men always do a double take, and women stare at me with envy, longing to look exactly like me. They should really be careful what they wish for. I should know.

Edward is allowed to use his skill without anyone thinking anything of it. They depend on his skill. Jasper and Alice use their skills without anyone calling them anything. Emmett even uses his strength to the best of his ability, and we are even thankful for his strength.

My ability, or talent, or whatever you want to call it, is my beauty. It's all I have. My beauty is what got me into trouble when I was human, so I will be damned if I cannot use it to my full advantage as a vampire.

People may call me vain for it. I will admit that a may be slightly vain, but if they can use their talent to its full extent, what is stopping me?

I truly do hope that Edward saved Bella on time. I may not like the girl, but nobody deserves to go through that, ever.

I ran home as fast as I could, feeling the wind blow through my hair.

When I arrived home, I knew Bella was safe straight away. Everyone had become a lot more relaxed and Esme and Alice were even laughing about something. Carlisle, Japer and Emmett were organising their next hunting trip.

Nobody really noticed me walk in until I asked 'where's_ Edward?' _As I sat next to Alice, _'I thought he would have been back by now?' _

'_That's what we were just talking about' _said Alice, back to her bubbly self, '_he took Bella out for dinner afterwards, he didn't want to leave her alone. Carlisle met them while he was on call, Edward was driving her home. Isn't that cute?' _

Esme and Alice were both waiting for my answer, but I just shrugged my shoulders and sank into the couch, as they continued their conversation.

For just one moment, the sheer happiness on Esme's face made me want this situation to work out for Edward, but just for a moment.

We all knew that Edward was Esme's favourite, although she would never admit it to us. I haven't seen her this happy in a very long time. It did make me happy to see her like this.

It wasn't long until Edward walked through the door, and for once, he didn't look miserable. He carried a huge smile on his face and his eyes were glittering with happiness. I hated seeing the effect that this girl had on him.

Edward glanced over at me for a moment, with a look of curiosity and anger, but then drew Carlisle's attention, '_Carlisle, those men are dangerous. I read their minds; Bella would have been their ninth victim. We cannot let them get away with this again. We need to stop them; they do not deserve to live.' _

Edward's eyes suddenly clouded over with anger, but Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder, '_It's alright son. We can take care of it. I agree, they must be taken out of the streets.' _

This was my chance. I needed more revenge. I thought that I was satisfied with Royce, but obviously not. I felt it was my place to stop these men also. They had already ruined eight other women's lives. I had to do something.

'_I'll come too' _I said and stood up.

Carlisle wasn't so certain about the idea. He didn't like us harming others, even if they were evil.

'_I'm not too sure Rosalie...' _started Carlisle, but I interrupted him,

'_I want to do this Carlisle, I need to do this. I'm coming.'_

I knew that Carlisle still wasn't persuaded, but Edward, having read my mind, nodded. He understood my motives at least.

Tonight we would go after them. They have no idea what is coming to them.

_So, what do you think? Sorry it has been so long, I have been so busy with school. _

_Do you think I should add in the chapter where Edward and Rosalie go after them?_


End file.
